PxF Caught
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: enjoy please.


**PxF Caught.**

The boys sat outside. It was a lovely sunny day like always in Danville. The two then got to work on a project, but as they were only half way through Phineas felt weak and needed to rest. Ferb walked over to him, seeing he was really pale but flustered. "Are you ok?" Ferb asked "not really. I don't feel well" Phineas groaned and held his stomach. I bet the boys are up to something…" Candace looked out her window and saw her youngest brother looking very ill. Her phone rang "hay Stace" Candace spoke as she kept her eyes on her brothers. "Hay Candace! There's this party on…" "sounds good Stacey but I think my brothers…" "Jeremy will be there" Stacey cut in "J-Jeremy?!" Candace almost fainted "yeah. So are you coming?" Stacey asked "ok!" Candace then hung up and ran round her room finding something to wear. Once she found some tidy clothes she left the house, round the back. She took a glance over at her brothers, Phineas was seriously ill. She sighed then walked over "Phineas? What's wrong?" Candace then ran over once she actually saw how bad her red-haired brother was "I-I don't feel to good" Phineas mumbled. Candace picked him up then ran into the house, Ferb followed. Candace ring Stacey "bad news, I cant make it to the party sorry Stacey" Candace said sadly "why not?" Stacey asked "it's my brother. He's sick" Candace replied "oh. Shall I come over?" Stacey asked "no, no. I don't want you getting sick" Candace then hung up the phone then rung her mother. She motioned Phineas to sit on the chair, he sunk right into it. "MUM! MUM!" Candace screamed over the phone "what? What is it Candace?" Linda asked "mum come home now!" Candace was being frantic. Candace paced in one spot on the kitchen floor. "What for? Has the boys made some extremely crazy machine which you want me to rush home to see?" Linda asked, sounding quite frustrated. Ferb tugged on Candace's arm, she looked down at him. "What?" Candace looked up at Phineas, who had his head flat on the table, he wasn't moving. "Phineas? Phineas?!" Candace ran over to him and sat him back, he wasn't breathing. "MUM GET HOME NOW!" Candace screamed "why?" she sighed "there's something wrong with Phineas! He's not breathing!" Candace cried, "WHAT?! I'LL BE ON MY WAY!" Linda hung up the phone, Candace threw hers to one side as she picked up her brother. "Phineas? Please wake up! Please!" Candace sobbed while holding her limp brother in her arms. His head fell back, so Candace raised her elbow.  
After a few minutes Linda ran through the door and over to Candace. "What happened?!" Linda ordered "I don't know! He was fine this morning!" Candace cried louder. Linda took her son then ran to the car. Candace grabbed Ferb then got into the car as well. Linda got out of the car and called for some help. "A doctor ran over with a bed when he saw the young child in Linda's arms. He laid Phineas on the bed then pushed him into the hospital. "Candace take Ferb home ok? I'll call you later" Linda gave Candace the keys. "But…" "GO!" Linda ordered. Candace got into the drivers seat, Ferb sat in the passengers. Once they got home Ferb ran to his room and sobbed in his bed. Candace sat on the sofa, taking in deep breaths hoping her little brother will be fine.  
Later on in the day Candace heard a light sniff from the side of the sofa. She smiled and held her arms out, as Ferb came over and sat on her lap. "It's ok. Phineas will be fine" Candace spoke softly, tears running down her face. She then turned on the TV to try occupy their minds. But nothing helped, loads of things kept pointing to Phineas. The screwdriver which was sitting on the table, she could see her brother standing there with it. She looked down at Ferb who was now fast asleep, Candace gently lifted him up and laid him on the sofa.  
A few hours later Candace's phone started ringing. "Mum? Is everything ok?" Candace asked "yes Candace. Come up when you can" Linda spoke softly then hung up. Candace stood up, then shook Ferb. "Come on Ferb" Candace pulled him onto his feet. They left the house and into the car. Candace pulled into a parking space then ran into the hospital. Her mother was sitting in the waiting room, Candace ran over to her. "Candace" Linda smiled and hugged Candace. Ferb slowly walked over, Linda brought him into the hug. A doctor then came over "you the Flynn family?" He asked "we are" Linda replied "please come with me" the doctor walked off, the others followed. He walked into a small room which only had one bed. The doctor took Linda out into the hallway and spoke to her. Candace and Ferb stood by the bed looking at the red-haired lying on his back with a tube in his mouth, a needle in his right hand and one of those clip things on his finger. The heart monitor beeped slowly *a normal heart rate*.

To Be Continued!~

* * *

**Part 2**

Linda came back into the room, the two looked at her "what did he say?" Candace asked sounding scared "he said that we were lucky that we come here when we did. He wouldn't of survived any long time period" Linda wiped her eyes "the doctor also said that when Phineas wakes up he is to rest for about a week or so for him to regain full strength. If his heart rate starts to get out of control he would go into cardiac arrest" Linda stated "oh" Candace sniffed "is this my fault?" Candace asked "no. Why would you think that?" Linda asked "earlier today I saw that Phineas wasn't feeling too well. But I still wanted to go to a party, I left him longer!" Candace sobbed again "no, no, no Candace. It is not your fault. So don't think that it is ok?" Linda hugged Candace, Candace smiled then sat down with her mother. Ferb stayed by the bed, gently holding his brothers hand in his own. Linda sighed sadly, seeing Ferb this down was upsetting just as much as seeing your youngest son practically dead in your arms.  
The day grew to night. Candace took Ferb home again while Linda stayed in the hospital. "Now go to bed and we'll go and see Phineas tomorrow ok?" Candace smiled, Ferb nodded then went to his room. When Candace decided to go to bed she heard quiet whimpering and sobbing coming from her brothers room. She slowly pushed open the door and saw Ferb sitting with his head in his hands. Candace walked into the room and comforted Ferb into he finally fell asleep. She smiled then tucked him under the quilt then went into her room and also went to sleep.  
The next morning, Ferb was up and out of bed. He ran down the stairs looking round incase his brother had returned, but he hadn't. Candace came down the stairs and saw her brother sitting alone at the table, it hurt her not to have Phineas around in the morning, with his happy self talking about anything to do. Candace made her and Ferb some food then sat down and ate in silence. It was really quiet without Phineas. Once the food was eaten and the dishes were cleaned, Candace ran up the stairs and got dressed, Ferb also got dressed. Candace took some clothes from her parents room then left the house with Ferb and to the hospital in the car. They got to the hospital and Candace ran to the room where her mother was just waking up. Candace gave her the clothes "mum you should go home for a bit. Me and Ferb will stay here" Candace suggested "ok Candace. Thanks" Linda smiled then left the room and off home she went.  
Candace sat on a chair until her phone rang. She then stood up again and answered it "oh hay Jeremy! How are you doing?" Candace spoke with confidence "I'm doing fine. I heard your brother was sick. Is he ok?" Jeremy asked "yeah. He's doing fine" Candace looked over at her still silent brother in the bed. "So what are you doing today? You want to come over?" Jeremy asked "I would love to. But I got to look after my brother. I come over later if you like" Candace offered "sounds good. See you later then" Jeremy hung up. Candace put her phone away then walked over to the bed.

To Be Continued!~

* * *

**Part 3**

Candace was now sitting quietly on the chair staring out the window. Ferb stood by his brothers bed once again, holding his hand gently. Ferb looked over at his sister then at Phineas. "I've never told you this before. But I…" Ferb paused when his sister got up and walked over "I'm going to get some food and a drink. Do you want anything?" Candace asked softly "I'm not hungry" Ferb sighed as he kept his eyes locked on his brother "drink then?" Candace offered "ok then" Ferb sniffed as he lowered his head. Candace sighed then left the room. Ferb looked back up "I love you" Ferb finished off, "I hope you don't hate me for this" Ferb looked round then gently placed a kiss on Phineas' cheek. He then walked to the chair and sat down.  
A few minutes later, Candace came back into the room. She gave a can of Fanta to Ferb then sat down next to him. "Has he done anything?" Candace asked "no" Ferb looked down at the can which was in his hand, Phineas loved Fanta. Candace's phone started ringing again, she picked it up "hay mum" Candace sighed "hay Candace. Is Phineas doing ok?" Linda asked "he looks to be doing fine mum" Candace replied "ok good. Me and your father will be up soon" Linda then hung up. Candace put her phone away then walked over to check on her red-haired brother. "Come on Phineas. I know you can do this, you have done many things in your life" Candace spoke softly, she jumped a little when Ferb opened his can. She rolled her eyes "if you can hear me. Please wake up. Show everyone that you are ok" Candace clutched the quilt covers trying to hold back more tears, Ferb then got up and rubbed her back slowly. Candace smiled then looked at Ferb "thanks" Candace smiled then sat back down again. Ferb stood by the bed at looked at his brother once again. His heart ached seeing his brother in such a state. Thankfully his chest was raising and lowering because that indicates that he is alive.  
Later on. Linda and Lawrence arrived at the hospital and entered the room. Since Lawrence hasn't seen Phineas when he was first here he went over to see him. Ferb walked over to the chairs then sat down.  
The day went on. Candace wanted to go home because she started crying again, so Linda took her home. Lawrence lifted Ferb onto the end of the bed. He let out a deep sigh as a tear ran down his cheek. Lawrence held Ferb tight, feeling his pain. But Ferbs pain was stronger then any of the others. He admitted his true feelings to his brother, and he's hurting so much.  
Some doctors came into the room to check on Phineas. Everything was tip-top so they left again. "Will he be ok?" Ferb sniffed "I hope so" Lawrence sighed. Linda then returned to the room again "how is Candace taking it?" Lawrence asked "not very well. She is very upset" Linda replied "Ferb do you want to stay with Candace? Or stay here?" Linda asked "I want to stay here" Ferb replied. "Honey. Do you want to stay here with Ferb. I'll stay home with Candace" Linda suggested "sounds good" Lawrence replied. Linda walked over to Phineas and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead then left the hospital because it was getting really late. Lawrence looked over at Ferb who was fast asleep. He smiled then picked up the green-haired boy then sat down.

To Be Continued!~

* * *

**Part 4**

The next morning came quickly. Lawrence and Ferb got woken up by quiet mumbling. They got up and ran to beside Phineas' bedside. He was moving and grumbling things in his sleep. Lawrence took out his phone and run the house "Linda come here. I think Phineas is waking up" Lawrence walked out of the room still talking on the phone. Ferb looked up at Phineas as he stopped moving and slowly opened his eyes. Ferb smiled then took the red-haired boys hand in his. Phineas slowly turned his head to face Ferb and he smiled weakly. "You feeling any better?" Ferb asked "I am now" Phineas coughed out. Lawrence ran into the room, "hay dad" Phineas spoke quietly "Phineas! Your ok" he smiled as he stood by Ferb. Linda and Candace then came into the room and ran over to the over side of the bed. Phineas was so happy to see everyone.  
The doctors and nurses came into the room and started to unplug Phineas from the things that either went beep or was inside him. One nurse removed the tube from his mouth, and one removed the needle from his hand along with the clamp which was on his finger. "Mr. and Mrs. Flynn I would like to say that your son will be able to leave later today" the nurse smiled then left the room with the others. Phineas was asleep again, the poor kid was exhausted.  
Later on Phineas was taken home. His friends were all out the back yard with a banner which read 'welcome home'. Phineas smiled, he was still very weak so he had to have someone to hold him for the time being. "Lets go inside" Linda suggested "can I stay out here?" Phineas coughed "the doctor said that you need to rest. Go inside and rest. Your friends can come in as well" Linda smiled, Phineas then nodded and walked with Ferb up into his room. Once in his bed Isabella, Buford and Baljeet came into the room. "What happened anyway?" Phineas asked Ferb "all I remember was that I was sitting in the kitchen then it all went blank" Phineas explained Ferb sighed, knowing that Phineas never heard what he said to him. "You stopped breathing" Ferb went straight to the point. "I-I died?" Phineas sounded horrified "no. You were not dead" Ferb spoke "oh" Phineas relaxed "well we are all glad that you are better aren't we guys?" Isabella spoke, "hell yeah" Baljeet spoke, "yeah good" Buford spoke. "I'm getting sleepy" Phineas yawned then rested his head against his pillow "we better go then. See you tomorrow Phineas" Isabella and the others then left. Ferb sat on Phineas' bed, and watched him. Phineas opened his eyes then sat up and looked at Ferb. He gave him a weak smile then indicated for him to come closer. "I know what you said" Phineas spoke softly "y-you did?" Ferb gasped "yeah. I don't know how but I heard you. If I remember correctly, was it 'I love you'?" Phineas guessed right, Ferb went bright red "I...uh. You hate me don't you?" Ferb looked away, "of course I don't hate you" Phineas then coughed again "why? Don't you feel any disgust that your brother loves you like he dose?" Ferb asked "no. Because. I love you too" Phineas said sheepishly. Ferb then looked at Phineas and sat right up close. He gently got up onto his knees then pressed his soft lips against his brothers. "Mmm" Phineas slowly close his eyes. The door slowly opened "hay Phin…" Candace froze, the two quickly parted "C-Candace! Please don't tell mum" Phineas begged. "Ph-Phineas? You just…I…" Candace was lost for words. Phineas held his chest "why is my chest hurting?" Phineas cringed bad, Candace ran into the room and laid Phineas down "try taking deep breaths. You can't let your heart race off. The doctors orders" Candace spoke softly. Phineas managed to slow his heart down again and he was ok. "Your not going tell mum are you?" Phineas asked weakly, Candace shook her head "as long as you stay away from my Jeremy I don't really care" Candace smiled then got up "oh and mum just wanted to see if you were capable of eating?" Candace asked "I think so" Phineas took in deep breath "I'll go and tell her then" Candace then walked out of the room. "That was exhilarating" Phineas smiled then sat up and looked at Ferb "I'm sorry" Ferb stood up "what for?" Phineas asked "I shouldn't of done that. I knew your heart wasn't right yet but I still done it" Ferb looked down, Phineas swiveled round and got up off the bed. He turned Ferb around and looked into his blue eyes "my heart will be fine as long as you're here with me" Phineas smiled, Ferb smiled back then gave Phineas another kiss. He wrapped his arm around the red-heads lower back, pulling deeper into the kiss. Ferb slowly inserted his tongue, hearing his younger brother let out a gentle moan. The kiss was over after a minute because Phineas could feel his heart starting to go quicker. He laid in his bed and rested while Ferb sat on his bed watching over him.

THE END?


End file.
